The Fire That Contains Passion
by ElementalDrake
Summary: HIGHSCHOOL FIC. Marth Found an Abandoned Ike on the last year of middle school. Marth meets his good friend Roy again. The 3 become a friend trio, but will this Trio becom a love battle? can Loyalty and friendship turn Love into a new thing? YAOI
1. The Blade That May Change

**The Fire That Contains Passion**

_Chapter 1: The Blade That May Change_

_~ I wear a mask to sheath the truth; everyone wears a mask...but not you. ~_

* * *

_Hey guys! So…This story is dedicated to my hubby! Honestly I barely know anything about Fire Emblem except for: Roy, Marth, and Ike. So I'm thinking that I should have a three-way, not sure yet but hell I'll try my best on this one! Stick with me and let's see if I should continue or keep going! Right guys?_

_Marth:__ Yea well….since this is your first let's see how sucky this really is... _

_Q.S.O: __Awww well that's just so mean Marthy-chan! I'm trying!_

_I__ke: __Well I'll give you a shot…since I get to have Marth and Roy...Hehe...*schemes*_

_Roy:__ Well let's not argue and stall guys! On with the show!! *applauses*_

* * *

"Oh man I'm hungry…" Ike's head plopped down on his desk, dramatizing a starving face as his cheek puffs up from being against the desk.

"Oh com now Ike it's only the beginning of our first class and it hasn't even started yet you can't say you're hungry now!" Roy's lips slightly puffed out trying to accomplish a bit of a pouty face.

"Aren't you two all sparked up and lively this morning" Ike sat up as both he and Roy looked to their right to see Marth sitting down right next the males. "Hey Marth! Dude where have you been the past week? Don't tell me you're still…" Ike's eyes strayed down to his desk as Roy decided to continue the boy's sentence. "Your still looking for Ellis…aren't you?" he stared immensely at the blue haired male, waiting for a response.

"Well someone's been keeping a sharp eye, or you both have..." Mark makes a small chuckle, closing his eyes slowly, as if he was laughing at himself for how foolish it seemed to be. '_If only you could see me now Ellis…so lost in my path of light I don't know what to do anymore…I'm confused in so many ways' _Marth thought to himself.

The males looked over at Marth, feeling sympathy for the male since it's been a few years of his sister going missing, and no sign or her has appeared for at least a year, yet he keeps trying no matter how disappointing in the end. "Hey…" Ike started before he was then interrupted by the teacher's loud terrifying voice. "Now today I want us all to work like good respectable adults today…did I make myself clear!" she slammed her palms hard against her desk; making a loud banging noise through the whole room catching everyone's voice into a complete silence. Her gruesome smirk appeared into an achieving one before responding in a low accomplished voice.

"Good…you have a packet from yesterday get working" She tucked her hands together around her waist before retreating to her chair to look up and grade papers then type on the grades for report cards.

Everyone started to work on their packets except for Ike; he stared at his as the images of food appeared in his head. _'Man wouldn't I do for a snack right now…waist now that I think about it I may need to start working on my kendo more since I've been hearing rumors of a nice tournament I could bash people's heads in..Hehe life's so fun and amusing' _Roy looked over to his left to see Ike spacing out and grinning out of nowhere, he leaned in closer as he whispered over to the male. "You know if you don't work your ass is going to get beat by the devil over there" he cautioned his words. He rubbed his nose slightly with a calm response, "You worry too much Roy chill out, and that uptight lil devil may be fierce but hell she can have her cute moments.

Roy sighed before leaning back then to his right to see Marth silently spacing out, but at the same time working slowly as if he knew the answers and didn't need to think once to know and write them down. "Hey Marth…Ike's been too weird for the past few days, not that he's always so blunt and everything but…are you doing okay? I know I worry too much but I don't want you to be sad or anything…" Roy slightly blushed as he kept his eyes on the blue haired male. Marth slightly smiled before his eyes royally lay upon the red head's blue hues.

"Thank you Roy for caring…my dear friend I am too doing well, but for the moment I am caught up of my sister Ellis I shall not lie to you, for we are of the same kin and it pains me to still see no dim of hope for the reunion of us both…" His voice was low, sorrowed as his all his hopes were crushed for the last time. Roy slightly smiled as if trying to cheer the man up, "Oh I have hope my brother she may be fine, a strong lady such as herself must be for since she is of the same kin as you, I doubt anyone could take her to rest so easily, have faith no matter what Marth, she shall appear before you the day you least expect it" He placed his hand on the male's shoulder; trying to comfort the man while his speech roared with confidence.

As class ended the three male's got up together; smiling to the happiness of their growing bond, but abruptly getting interrupted as two girls went up to Roy giggling and smiling. "Hey Roy! Um we wanted to ask you something" they looked at each other before looking back at the blinking male. "Sure misses, what may I help you with?"

"Oh well it's just that…Karina here is having a party next Saturday and she wanted you to come and Marth too! Hope to see you there!" they quickly ran off without giving the redhead any chance to respond back to them. "Well that was fairly weird…huh guys-"Ike looked back at them to see the two male's having a conversation about the party, "Heyy!!!"

"Indeed Roy my dear friend it does sound quite nice, girls, drinks, fun…I can see all-night bells going off in my head" Marth placed his hand under his chin with an expensive smirk. Roy gave the male the same look as his other hand ran through his hair, "Oh Marth…Women are the exact sin in a cup of tea for us men, yet so delightful I can see it now…" They both gave the look of seduction to one another as Ike blushed with different emotions.

"Hey guys you better not be forgetting about me here!" He came in between them both setting off the charm effect as they both them chuckled and smiled, clinging to the rough boy. "Oh no of course we wouldn't forget our dear Ike" Roy gleamed as he clung to his left shoulder. Marth came to his right, clinging tightly with a gleaming face, "Yes of course dear Ikey we can't leave our man of power behind that's just too cruel!" Ike's head kept turning both ways seeing Roy and Marth do the same _'too cheery'_ face on. "I see okay then..." Ike smiled back as his right eyebrow twitched. _'You guys are so going to back you sons of bitches'_

_**Marth's POV**_

I walked out of my class alongside my two best friends. Honestly though I have to admit to myself…I found my eyes yonder to not only just them plainly, but their features as well. As my eyes yonder to Roy I think of many things…we're known as "The prince Twins" by the school for our handsome features but also our noble nature. As I look at him, oh man…Such hair burn my pupils so delightfully I feel like I could just gaze at it for hours on end. His blue hues carry so much love, and gentle, caring nature, and most of all how he talks to me…such a soothing voice I can hear him speak to me as if that tone was mine alone, and his lips look so delightful…

I'm worried about myself these days; maybe that's why I'm so down all the time. I feel bad that all my feelings should be focused on Ellis, and when they're not, I feel so selfish… but the trauma of such bad things going on in my life; losing my sister, neglection, losing family. I can't hide that the past year or so, I've become attracted to men, or is it just Roy? No I'm kidding myself…

The first time I saw such feelings arose was when I met Ike, Such a brave man, willing to protect anyone who's being picked on, unable to turn the other way when seeing that justice needs to be made. His light blue hair definitely caught my eye, such a blazing color that hypnotizes me. I have to say I love the way that when we are next to each other, it compliments my dull blue hair. I have to say such feelings have crept upon me so cruelly, a sin has attacked my feelings to go upon my two best friends, or maybe…my only two true friends.

Roy and Ike stared at Marth for quite some time in a concerning manner. The male has been staring at them but at the same time seems to be spaced out. The boy's came up to him, placing a hand on each of the dull blue haired man's shoulders as they looked into his eyes. "Hey Marth…are you doing okay? Maybe you should go home I wouldn't want you to go on if it's really this bad" Roy's voice rang in a low manner. Ike's eyes searched at Roy's, seeing the caring and loving emotions in his towards Marth, making him bit his lower lip as he looked the other way, his eyes straying downward to the side, half closed.

_**Ike's POV**_

It's always been like this I guess…Truth is I've had feelings for Marth for such a long time, I remember the first day he saved me from damnation about two years ago… it was a winter night, ice cold yet the rain came down like sharp icicles piercing my skin. My family had gone up and left on my final year of middle school.

They packed and left so fast when I got home I saw nothing left, so I sat in front of my house on the sidewalk, staring at the pavement, feeling empty inside, so hurt and abandoned…more hurtful then a blade piercing me, I'd rather have that instead. The sharp rain made the cold weather even worse, my hair felt as heavy as it became fully damp with the tears of the sky. I can't remember if I cried really…since it was raining and cold till I was numb I couldn't tell if it was the sky's tears or my own.

I remember the feeling of not being able to feel nothing, well…I barely felt the sharp rain at least. I remember seeing two pair of black boots in my eye vision that seemed to have been blurry, and that the rain has stopped hitting me. Slowly my body sat up, my drenched hair moved along with my head as my blurry vision looked up to see a figure of what seemed to be an Umbrella and a tall male with dull blue hair. He spoke to me but I fainted and couldn't make out the words.

Next thing I knew I woke up in a living room, covered warmly in three pairs of sheets and me in what I thought to be someone's wife beater and my boxers. I sat up and looked up to my right to see that figure; he was putting wood in his fire making the house nice and warm. I knew at that moment that the male was definitely beautiful, even more when he turned to me with a seductive grin which I think he saw it to be a normal one. He said so smoothly,

"I see your awake my good man" and then he chuckled, but I think it was because of the look on my face. He talked as if he was from old England or something, it was weird but on the other hand it was hot…wait...Yea…I perhaps was gay for a long time but never noticed until I met him.

He asked me what I was doing in the rain, and I told him I was abandoned, and he told me he was of a rich family; living off the money his parents and aunts, uncles left to him when they all died. We shared our current stories and I loved him ever since.

He was the man who saved me, who pays for my apartment that I currently have, he's what I would say my first love and I won't deny that…he deserves my loyalty even if… I despise Roy trying to move on my Marth but if anything between them happen then I can't stop him…I owe him the world… and I owe Roy my loyalty as well, for being Marth's closest friend before me, and for being there as well, for us…

* * *

Ike shook his head before he patted the male's back making Marth snap out. "Marth c'mon let's be happy ol' chum!" he laughed. Marth and Roy gawked at the male as if dumbfounded had found them. "We don't need two people acting weird now c'mon" Roy explained with a concerning look to them both. "Oh no I'm sorry I'm fine, just been thinking…how about we skip school for today and hang out at my place, we've all been so busy it's been so long that the trio haven't hung out" Marth grinned, Roy smiled, and Ike smirked as he scratched his nose.

The boys ran straight out as students stared and gawked in confusion, but the trio just kept running and laughing. "C'mon I'm going to beat you slowpokes!" Ike mused and sang. "Well it's not fair if the punk of us all get's a head start!" Marth chuckled. "Awww c'mon please wait up guy's I'm not a runner!" Roy whined slightly.

As they ran the whole way to Marth's place they stopped at his door, hands on their knees taking breaths for a long time before entering. "Man it's definitely been a long time! I miss the good ol' days" Ike plopped himself against the couch as Roy did as well, laying his feet on Ike's lap in exhaustion. "N-no kidding! I haven't ran so much in forever" he chuckled breathlessly.

Marth laughed, as he came back from his kitchen bringing in some nice cold tea for the three of them to drink and relax. "Hey um…do you mind if I take a quick shower Marth? I really need one…" Roy scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. The male just smiled, standing to approach him with arms around his neck. "Now my fair man let's not meet as strangers! We've carried ourselves together for so long your welcomed to help yourself in my home, my hospitality if you will, take your time!" he patted his back, slightly pushing him forward up the stairs as Roy continued his way to the restroom.

Marth stayed quiet staring at Ike; both looking into each other's hues before they heard the water starting up. Ike felt his face reddening; Marth's eyes contained no anger but…compassion? It has been some time since those eyes came in to play, and it scared Ike a bit.

"I'm going to go use your other bathroom if it's okay" Ike chuckled half heartedly as he immediately got up, heading straight for the stairs but was stopped by Marth grabbing his wrist. "You've been avoiding me a bit Ike…has Roy become your favorite liege now..." Ike's eyes widened as he spin around seeing Marth turned the other way. Hesitantly he approached the male to his face, gripping Marth's arm with his other hand. "No of course not Marth! Never can I become as loyal to him as I am with you you're my one and only!" Ike gulped hard, blushing on how odd his words seemed to appear.

Marth caught the male off guard, quickly pinning him to the wall, staring deeply at him seeing nothing but truth in the brute's eyes. "I'm sorry my dear friend…I just don't want to lose you to him…I want you all to myself you hear" Marth's fingers crept slowly upon his tie, pulling in towards him making Ike lean to him a bit.

"M-Marth?" Ike felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest, as if it was going to explode if Marth made any more sudden movements. Instead, the male smirked seductively as he released the boy's tie only to lean in to him, placing his leg in between Ike's as his chest slightly touched the brutes. "Ike do not dismiss me I beg of you…my feelings have so much as been stabbed when I was vulnerable but to you there as brave as your heart…I want you to see me, to hear me, to feel me…" Marth whispered softly in his ear as his hand trailed down in to the boy's pants making Ike let out a hard breath of air. "W-what are you doing?!" Ike let out softly, feeling the male's long fingers slither around his hard long shaft, slowly tracing up and down then around as if trying to tease the male to beg for more.

"I have feelings for you my dear Ike do not get me wrong…I've noticed you have too lately, maybe it's been going on for a while but I do have to say…mine have grown strongly for you since the day I've become your liege" he continued to speak softly, as if he didn't want the walls to hear him. "Oh Marth…b-but Roy…ughnn.." he bit his lip feeling pleasure waves run through his body as Marth's palm wrapped tightly around his shaft, slowly jerking him as if they had all the time in the world.

"Let your feelings emerge Ike…and let your liege sooth your needs…" Marth slowly brought the male down. Ike lay completely on the ground half dazed in his love drunk motion; only able to see Marth hover above, smiling softly down at him as his hip lay down on Ike's, slowly moving making them both moan. Marth's hips moved in a slow motion, making the waves of pleasure crush over and over longer, wanting to hear the softly long moans the male beneath him made.

"Oh Marth yes Marth my liege..." his eyes closed shut, his mouth hung slightly opened as his moans softly flowed out just for him. He gripped on to the male's shoulders as he grinded up against Marth's; making him moan out a bit loud out of pleasure. The dull-blue haired male leaned down, kissing him passionately as he slid his tongue in without permission, wanting more of the pleasure to come. Ike's tongue danced with his, grinding his hard, pleading member against the others, feeling hardness against hardness.

The shower then suddenly stopped as did the men as well. They both froze in their spots before they then registered that Roy was coming out. Taking their time they both got up, fixing their clothing's then sat down next to each other on the couch. Ike looked down at his knees, not noticing Marth staring. He placed his hand on top of Ike's letting him know that what they did was real, he told the male through his eyes, and palm. The door up stairs opened as he quickly retreated his hand to his crossed legs, both looked up to see a wet-haired Roy coming down blushing slightly. "Sorry I took so long guys miss anything?" both Marth and Ike looked at one another before looking back at the red head. "Nope not a thing!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

Yay so much fun and yummy goodness!!!

I just had to add just a bit of some good Lime in there. Sorry if Ike or anyone else if a bit out of character but hell you can stop here if you don't like!!!

Ike: _Laid back, goofy-ish_

Marth: _Prince-like and noble, old English-like talker_

Roy: _the shy caring male._

Alright so this is dedicated to my lovely hubby: _FEmetalhead!!!!_

Hope you like it so far dear..Hehe. Alright so tell me, give me some ideas, did I do good or no? feed me info people so I can do chapters quicker!

Oh and QUICK INFO!!!;;;

I'm doing two stories at the same time; this and my Bleach couple so don't think I discontinued it I just wanted this to get out and yea!!! 8D ReViEwS?!


	2. Competition Of Love? Pt1

**The Fire That Contains Passion**

_Chapter 2: Competition of Love?_

_~. I've always seen you as that warrior who never fazes…will I ever see your true mask? .~_

"What, a competition?" Ike blinked a few times before responding once more. "Why haven't I been informed of this Kendo competition?!" he stood in furious at two men who were fans of the Kendo club; thanks to the prince twins and the brute. "Ahh well, you see Ike we just thought that Marth or Roy would have told you, that's why we just came by to wish you luck… but if they didn't then maybe its cause you're a threat" One of the two teens raised his finger_. "_Or they forgot! Or something..." the other scratched his nose.

Ike stood there as his face slowly became one just like one of those demons in hell; raging and wanting to feast on the flesh of those around for years on out. The men slowly started to back off as Ike's anger looked like it became flames around his body.

"Ohh those assholes are going to pay they know how much I love Kendo!!" his voice roared as his legs immediately started to speed up from the halls as if they already knew what Ike wanted to do.

* * *

"H-Hey Marth…don't you think we should've told Ike about the tournament?" Roy slowly walked beside the male; having a few glances as he waited for a response. "Well knowing that short-tempered brute he ought to come after us and yada yada ya…"

At that moment the floor started to shake, Roy felt a sweat drop start to form on his forehead as he felt the strong vibrations run through his body as if he was attracting it all. Marth smirked slightly; pleased of his results of having the temperamental boy come running to his side. When they both turned they saw Ike running like a horse through the dust. "Wait, how can he do that on school grounds this doesn't make any sense anymore!" Roy strained out.

"YOU GUYS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FANCY-PANT FREAKS!!!" Ike stopped immediately at the tail of the prince twins; furious and totally caught off guard at the actions, but he had a feeling Marth was the mastermind of it all…he always was.

"Well if it isn't my dear fellow Man, how do you feel on this good day, for today seems to be a fair horoscope for us all" Marth placed his fingers under his chin with a seductive smirk; one that make the women fall head-over-heels for. Ike blushed, gazing at the man in such awe he almost lost track of his purpose in the male's hues.

"You know what Marth!" Ike began, "Not telling me about the kendo competition, you know it's been my dream to compete in front of not only our school but others!" He stared intensively. Marth stared at him a bit dumbfounded for a few seconds registering all the yelling he was doing. "Well Ike if you didn't know already…" his eyes settled to the ground before appearing back up into the beautiful pools.

"I've been the Kendo champion for three years now…and as of now for every competition, I am your enemy; the most hated during this rivalry battle for it's your goal to defeat me to claim my crown or…can you even get that far" he made a face as though he was thinking. Ike himself became red as a cherry as he tried to lower down his temperature. Marth walked off into a hallway with the two following behind.

Marth and the other two heard noises but simply brushed it off until Marth turned a corner to see a girl being un-wantingly flirted at. The male stared for a few minutes but simply continued forward; ignoring the girl in need. Ike came passing by after Roy just followed, not taking a glimpse. "Hey asshole what the hell you think you're doing!" Ike yelled down a corner to the man scaring the girl. "This doesn't concern you duckweed, this is just between her and me" he smug, Ike wasn't in a good mood today so he definitely wasn't going to take this crap from anyone who would do this; especially turn his back against someone in need.

As the male went back to terrorize the girl, Ike came running at him; fire burning hard in his eyes as he jumped in the air and successfully laid a hard kick in the face with both his feet. As the big male flew across the hall, feet's away, he landed hard against the wall knocking him out. The girl cheered in happiness giving Ike praise as he just told her it was no problem.

* * *

Roy became quite worried for the man ahead of him; Marth had been acting quite strange for a while now, and he didn't know why that was. "H-Hey Marth?" "Come" was all he said before grabbing the red head's hand; making him blush as he was yanked in a kendo locker room. He took a moment to collect himself, shaking his head from the dizziness, his eyes once more laid upon the blue prince. "Marth what are we-"he was quickly cut off with Marth, in a second appeared in front of him, with fingers under the young man's chin.

Marth gazed deeply at his blue pools, as if he was trying to search for something; and Roy was definitely afraid of that, in fact, it was a fear that one day this exact moment would happen. Roy quickly closed his eyes, in fear that Marth would be as sharp as many say he was, and from experience he's heard. "Open your eyes Roy, I won't hurt you…" His voice rang a beautiful tune in his ears, like a sweet melody you would never want to stop, because if it ever did you'd feel like you were lost.

Slowly his eyes opened once more, looking into his secret lover's hues; instantly he could tell that Marth read his fear; because Marth was Marth; and he was good at it.

Without a second heartbeat the two bodies compressed against each other; tongue's smashing in a competition for dominance; but was short lived for Marth of course, had won the battle. Roy let out a slight yelp, feeling the other male slightly biting his tongue in surprise. The red head held fast to the male's clothing; as if afraid this was all just a dream, waiting for him to wake up. Marth slowly pulled his hands off, replacing his soft gentle once for a replacement.

"M-Marth…"The younger male would barely talk; he felt that the male stole his very essence away, taking his very breath to breathe. Marth's eyes opened slightly, watching the younger male madly blush before him; he did find it cute, but Marth was thinking of something for a while now and he wanted to get this job done and over with.

He knew both men had strong feelings for them; more than loyalty and friendship. Roy fell in love and Marth knew after a few months. Of course Ike was harder to read; and that very thing made Marth think he wasn't such an easy prey, but eventually found out; and this is what Marth likes to call the 'find out game'.

As he pushed his tongue inside the younger male's mouth, slowly touching his wet cavern slowly, massaging his tongue then letting Roy massage his back. He wanted to know which feelings were stronger; he wanted to feel the passion grow stronger for someone; but by now, he knew who it was all along.

* * *

The next day Ike decided to hang by him-self for a few days; he hated how Marth has been standoff-ish towards him, like the days when he was giving him a hard time because they just became friends. His head dropped down slightly as his legs slugged against the marble floor of the school. Kendo was soon and he knew he needed inspiration to get through; he needed something to help him keep going, something to make his blood boil during the challenge.

Something that happened to be called: _Marth._

'"Gah c'mon stop thinking about him already it was just one time!! One!' His eyes became half-lidded, he knew Marth didn't have feelings for him, he felt more ashamed that even with that fact he let Marth take advantage of him like he did those weeks ago. He hated himself because he knew Marth would never love him, and how just for that moment he wanted to believe it was all true.

He wanted to bash his head against a locker; and so he did. "GAHH WHY MEEE! DAMMIT MARTH YOU'RE SUCH A BASTARD, FUCK YOU AND I MEAN THE NONE SEXUAL WAY!!" People all around him gawked and stared in astonishment, amazement, and dumbfound at how someone can just go do that; especially how resistant they seem to be when their head is literally bending the locker inwards.

A few moments longer, people started to wake up, clearing the halls slowly as more of the hard floor seems to clear up. Ike left his head in the locker; after those few moments of just relaxing did help him quite a bit. Slowly, his ruffled hair started to appear more as he removed himself from the locker. A sweat drop came as he looked in amazement. "Ops…" was all the ruthless brute could say before turning around as if nothing had happened, then running up stairs for class.

Marth's hand roamed down to the younger prince's bulge; witch made him twitch and blush profoundly. "M-Marth!" Roy spoke out of breath, the man he was with was making him feel warm then hot all over his body; even crave for his very touch until he no longer knew who he was. The taller male slightly smirked before licking his ear, whispering lightly n his ear. "I see you're enjoying this dear Roy..." "W-What?" "don't think you can shadow yourself any longer" as with that Marth gave him one last hard embrace, a kiss on his soft pale cheek, then a slow turn to the door.

Roy stood there in shock as he watched the man he had loved for quite a long time, leave through those wooden doors that separated them once again; it made his very skin crawl and shake, his heart slowly started to break one by one.

* * *

Big glossy hues then awoke to the morning rise. Ike ran his right hand through his wild blue hair; feeling the light grease compacting to his hair strands. Feeling slightly disgusted, the male slowly place a foot out of bed, feeling that cold ground quickly running shivers up his very spine. He let out a slight hiss as he un-wantingly let his other foot slowly join his other; he sat there blankly for some time before he got the move on to his shower.

Walking down the hall, his body swayed side to side along with his footsteps; matching perfectly in a groggy rhythm. His hand grasped the doorknob tightly, turning slowly as he invited himself in and closing the door behind him. His hues turned to the shower, then its head before taking a few more steps, leaning in, then turning the knob to the temperature he wanted. Ike let out a slight moan when he tested the water temperature with his hands, only feeling the nice hot water beat against it; felt so heavenly and warm to him like a nice blanket, only making him urge to jump in.

_'Today…the competition is sure going to be a challenge; that's for sure...'_ The young brute thought in his head as his mind tried to concentrate only on the competitors. Ike leaned his head back slightly; letting the water beat against his neck, collar bone, chest…

He felt a red painted tint rise in his face; the water was definitely making him think a bit too perverted…no wait! The water is perverted...Yes, that's it.

After about an hour in the shower, the young male rinsed his hair out one last time, and then rubbed his strong muscled chest before the grip on the curtains pulled them back for his feet to stretch out on the smooth red matt he placed in the bathroom.

Ike stretched out his arms from being so relaxed by the welcomed water. His orbs then focused upon the slightly foggy mirror; making him approach it for a better look. His hands clasped down on the sink table; slowly examining himself in every inch: eyes, hair, lips, jaw, chest, shoulders. Sometimes he thought that in the weirdest of times he found himself looking quite feminine, but at the moment he felt different. Ike felt more of a male; a cold, strong, stubborn man fighting to find something that could give him meaning in his world.

"Day by day…hour by hour…I slowly come to realize how much I actually fucken care and…and it truly hurts me Marth, It hurts me that you're treating me like this" His orbs slowly lowered down to the sink, feeling more hurt. "But It kills me more that I simply love you, and adore you…which makes it all hurt all the more" Ike closed his eyes shut; feeling the tears dreading to fall down, but with a weak will; they came…and they came pouring into the sink, his very tears showed the emotions and every tear killed him all the more.

"Please let me be strong Marth…Please Marth just let me go!" His voice cracked through his shedding tears. He felt weak, hopeless, lost, and hurt from everything that made him fall apart, but falling apart very slowly so not even a soul could tell.

His body slowly began to feel weak, making his knees give in to collapse like a broken doll on the bathroom floor; letting out all the sobs and helpless please in the room.

'_Is this what he wanted? Would this pain suffice enough? Or is he trying to break me down…'_


End file.
